Silvester
by Maia May
Summary: Irgendwo, zwischen Heute und Gestern, Damals und Jetzt, Alt und Neu treffen James Potter und Severus Snape aufeinander.


**Einen wunderbaren guten Morgen,**

hier spricht Maia mit einem kleinen Oneshot in der Tasche, den sie beinahe vergessen hätte, online zu stellen. Ich hoffe, er findet ein klein wenig Anklang… Entstanden ist die Geschichte aus Kokos Wunsch nach James/Severus, mit den Worten ‚Halskette, Giftschlange und Feuerwerk'. Was daraus geworden ist, kann man nun nachlesen… Wer allerdings erwartet, viel Lemon zu lesen- den muss ich enttäuschen. James/Severus gehört, meiner Meinung nach, mit zu den schwierigsten Pairings, weil ich mir kaum Gelegenheiten vorstellen kann, in der diese beiden sich zu etwas hinreißen lassen. Ich hoffe, meine Idee dieses Oneshots ist halbwegs glaubwürdig…

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehört das gesamte Harry-Potter-Universum J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit diesem Oneshot keinen Cent, höchstens ein paar Reviews.

**Warnungen:** Slash, Lime

**Pairing:** James Potter/Severus Snape

**Summary:** Irgendwo, zwischen Heute und Gestern, Damals und Jetzt, Alt und Neu treffen James Potter und Severus Snape aufeinander.

**Widmung:** Für Koko.

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen-_

_Maia_

* * *

_**Silvester**_

Es ist gespenstisch still in meinen Gemächern, selbst das Ticken der Uhr wird stetig leiser. Ich selbst habe sie so eingestellt, damit ich nachts besser einschlafen kann, doch heute lässt es mich aufbleiben, weil ich mich darauf konzentriere und mein ganzer Körper angespannt ist. Am liebsten würde ich aufstehen und sie umstellen, damit sie normal weitertickt und ich die Augen schließen und wegdriften kann. Seit Stunden liege ich hier schon, drehe mich von der einen auf die andere Seite und ignoriere die Tatsache, dass mein Geist mir einen Streich spielt. Er hält mich wach, obwohl ich unendlich müde bin und morgen wird er sich beschweren, wenn ich mit schweren Gliedern aufstehen und Arbeiten korrigieren werde. Verfluchter Teufelskreis, denke ich. Ich hebe eine Hand und fahre mir seufzend durch die Haare, die mittlerweile zerzaust von meinem Kopf abstehen. Ich will lieber nicht wissen, wie ich in dieser Situation aussehe und so verkneife ich mir einen Blick in den Spiegel gegenüber von meinem Bett.

Nun tut es mir beinahe Leid, dass Weihnachtsferien sind und die meisten Schüler nach Hause gefahren sind. Ansonsten könnte ich aufstehen und meine übliche Kontrollrunde durch die verschiedensten Gänge drehen. Meistens hilft das, um müde genug zu werden, dass mein Geist abschaltet und mich schlafen lässt. Allerdings weiß ich, dass diejenigen, die noch hier sind, um diese Uhrzeit längst in ihren Betten liegen, weil sie sich nicht der Tatsache bewusst sind, dass heute die letzte Nacht des alten Jahres ist und morgen früh das neue anbrechen wird. Es verwundert mich noch immer, nach all den Jahren, die ich schon in der Zaubererwelt lebe, dass sie Silvester so wenig Beachtung schenken. Sie feiern vieles- Samhain, Beltane und die anderen, alten keltischen Feste. Vielleicht interessiert sie Silvester deswegen so wenig- weil sie das Jahr in zwei Hälften einteilen und den Beginn dieser beiden feiern, nicht das Ende eines ganzen.

Ich schlage die Decke zurück und hebe meine Beine aus dem Bett. Erschrocken zucke ich kurz zusammen, als meine nackten Füße den kalten Boden berühren, dann gewöhne ich mich daran und stehe auf, um zu dem Fenster zu schreiten, das mir einen magischen Blick hinaus in die Welt gewährt. Weit über mir hängt oben, noch über dem milchigen Nebel, die helle Mondsichel und verändert den Nachthimmel, macht aus dem Pechschwarz eine graue Dämmerung. Ich lege eine Hand auf die kühle Fensterscheibe, presse mein Gesicht dagegen und stelle mir vor, wie es wäre, nun den Lufthauch spüren zu können, der auf das Schloss zuweht. Es ist seltsam, nicht wahr? Zu wissen, dass er da ist und ihn dennoch nicht zu fühlen. Als würde uns jemand einen Streich spielen und heimlich darüber lachen, dass wir dastehen und angestrengt versuchen, dem Wind zu lauschen, um so viele Sinne wie möglich zu benutzen.

Die große Standuhr schlägt leise halb zwölf und erinnert mich daran, dass in dreißig Minuten das Neue Jahr beginnt. Mein Vater ist früher immer mit mir aufgeblieben, um diesen magischen Moment zu erleben, in dem alles miteinander verschmilzt. Meine Mutter dagegen, als Hexe, ist wie jeden Abend zu Bett gegangen und am nächsten Morgen aufgestanden, als wäre nichts passiert. Für mich war es das Größte, an unserem Wohnzimmerfenster zu stehen und das Feuerwerk zu beobachten, das dort draußen stets den Himmel in bunte, leuchtende Farben verwandelte. Nur ein Mal, ein einziges Mal ist meine Mutter um Mitternacht noch wach gewesen und ich weiß, dass sie neben mir stand, das nachtschwarze Haar offen und die großen, dunklen Augen auf die Fensterscheibe gerichtet. Sie trug ihren dunklen Morgenmantel über dem Schlafanzug und hatte ihre Kette noch nicht ausgezogen, sodass sich das Mondlicht darin fing und spiegelte. Mutters Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln und sie küsste mich auf den Haaransatz.

Sie hat nie wieder mit uns Silvester gefeiert, denn die Zauberer machen sich ganz einfach nichts daraus, aber ich wusste, sie verstand nun, weswegen ich mich am 31. Dezember immer weigerte, ins Bett zu gehen. Und so stehe ich auch heute Nacht hier, betrachte den Himmel und rede mir ein, dass ich vielleicht in diesem Jahr ein Feuerwerk zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Ich war nun seit fünf Jahren Lehrer in Hogwarts, doch ein Feuerwerk hatte es nie gegeben und es würde wohl auch nie passieren. So bleibt mir nichts übrig, als für mich selbst in Gedanken glitzernde Farben auf den Nachthimmel zu malen und das neue Jahr damit zu begrüßen. Ich habe noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit, um mir gute Vorsätze zu überlegen, dann werde ich dem Mond zunicken und wieder schlafen gehen.

„_Frohes, neues Jahr!", wünsche ich mir und ziehe meinen Mantel noch etwas enger um mich herum. Es ist kalt und die schneidende Luft schmeckt nach Schnee und Eis, aber ich wollte sie unbedingt auf meiner Haut spüren und so stehe ich in der Kälte, auf einem der kleinen Türme, die man erst mit der Zeit findet und selbst dann nur, wenn man Glück hat. Diesen hier hat mir Bellatrix gezeigt und ich war ihr noch sie so dankbar dafür wie in diesem Moment. Ich hätte nicht gewusst, wo ich sonst Silvester hätte feiern können. In unserem Gemeinschaftsraum ist es mir zu voll und zu laut, in unserem Schlafsaal weiß man nie, wie lange man seine Ruhe hat und auf dem Astronomieturm werden all die sitzen, die die wolkenlose Nacht nutzen wollen, um Sternkarten anzufertigen. Also bin ich hierher gekommen, weil ich weiß, dass mich niemand stören wird._

_In dem Moment geht die Tür auf und ohne mich umzudrehen seufze ich auf. „Bella, ich hab' dir doch gesagt, dass ich Bescheid sage, wenn ich fertig bin." Ich kralle mich an den harten Steinen der Brüstung fest, als ich die Antwort höre. „Hier treffen sich also die Slytherins zu ihren kleinen Treffen, ja?" Ich zucke zusammen und wirbele herum, mehr aus Gewohnheit als aus Verwunderung darüber, wer vor mir steht. „Was willst du hier, Potter?" Ich mustere ihn fast schon gelangweilt, während ich mich gedanklich frage, wann und wo man in diesem Schloss eigentlich jemals seine Ruhe hat. Er zuckt mit den Achseln und grinst spöttisch. „Nur die schöne Aussicht genießen, Schniefelus." Seine schwarzen Haare stehen wie immer zerzaust ab und das Mondlicht bricht sich in seinen Brillengläsern. Er sieht aus wie ein großer Lausbub, aber das macht ihn mir beileibe nicht sympathischer. Im Gegenteil- wenn es in Hogwarts jemanden gibt, den ich nicht leiden kann, dann ist es die Gryffindortruppe um Black und Potter. _

_Abrupt drehe ich mich um und schwöre mir im Geist, keinen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, mich nicht mit ihm zu duellieren, weil heute Silvester ist und weil ich die Magie spüren will, die mich in dieser Nacht immer ergreift. „Verschwinde einfach.", erkläre ich mit rauer Stimme und hoffe, er tut mir den Gefallen, hoffe, dass er alleine, ohne Publikum, keinen Spaß daran haben wird, mich zu verhexen. „Wieso sollte ich?", gibt er locker zurück und ich höre seine Schritte, als er auf mich zukommt und sich, ganz in meiner Nähe, auf die Brüstung schwingt, um es sich dort gemütlich zu machen. „Hast du vor, länger hier zu bleiben?", kann ich mir nicht verkneifen und merke selbst, wie der Sarkasmus meinen Satz durchzieht. „Nur bis zum Morgengrauen.", grinst Potter und weiß, wie sehr er mich mit seinen Äußerungen reizt. Ich gebe nach. „Fein. Schönen Abend noch." Ich stoße mich von der Brüstung ab, eile fast schon auf die kleine Holztür zu, als mich Potters Stimme zurückhält._

„_Hab' ich dich etwa vertrieben?" Er klingt amüsiert. Ich bleibe stehen und betrachte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln heraus. Er hat ein Bein angewinkelt, das andere hängt lose herunter und schwingt sachte. Der Wind bauscht seinen Umhang auf und die rotgoldene Krawatte hängt wie üblich unordentlich um seinen Hals. Es sieht mühelos aus, wie er dasitzt und für einen Moment beneide ich ihn darum, weil alles an meinen Bewegungen schwermütig und streng wirkt. Ich blinzele irritiert. Was, bei Merlin, will Potter von mir? Mich so lange herausfordern, bis ich ausraste und ihn zum Duell fordere? „Ist das eine Scherzfrage?", schnappe ich, denn er weiß genau, dass ich seine Anwesenheit nicht länger ertrage als ich muss. Und dieses Limit ist schnell überschritten. Potter lacht. „Wieso so schlechte Laune?", spottet er und am liebsten möchte ich ihn an seinem Hemdskragen packen und schütteln, bis das Grinsen verschwindet und Angst in seinen Augen glitzert._

_Ich entferne mich wortlos von ihm und will die Tür öffnen, als ich seinen gemurmelten Zauberspruch höre und blitzschnell herumwirbele. Natürlich trifft er mich nicht. Potter mag vieles sein, aber er ist Gryffindor mit Leib und Seele und Gryffindors greifen ihre Feinde nicht von hinten an. Slytherins schon. Weil wir unseren eigenen Vorteil suchen und andere dabei auf der Strecke bleiben können. Potters Zauberstab ist auf die Tür gerichtet und mir wird klar, dass er sie verschlossen hat. „Was?", blaffe ich ihn an und ziehe meinen eigenen Zauberstab. „Willst du, dass ich mich mit dir duelliere, bevor ich endlich gehen kann?" Ich bin ehrlich genervt von ihm. „Ich will nur wissen, was du heute Abend hier gemacht hast.", lässt er nicht locker. „Gryffindor'sche Neugier, wenn du verstehst." Und ob ich verstehe. Ich verstehe sogar sehr gut._

„_Vergiss es." Ich blicke ihn abweisend an und beobachte, wie er von der Brüstung herunterspringt und auf mich zukommt. „Weshalb nicht?" Er mustert mich interessiert und ich zucke zusammen, als ich seinen Atem auf meiner Wange spüre. Wir sind etwa gleich groß und so kann ich ihm direkt in die Augen sehen, wenn er redet. Seine sind hell und grau, voller Mondlicht und leuchtender Geheimnisse. Es verblüfft mich, denn meistens, wenn er mich anblickt, sind sie starr und abweisend, wie eine glatte Spiegelfläche, die alles reflektiert, aber nichts preisgibt. So schaut er mich stets an, kurz bevor er mich angreift und deswegen bin ich mir plötzlich sicher, dass er heute Nacht nicht kämpfen will. „Weil ich dir nicht traue, Potter.", erwidere ich trocken und er lacht kurz auf, dann nickt er und lacht erneut. „Ja, das hab' ich mir gedacht. Weißt du was? Ich traue dir auch nicht, Snape." Ich verziehe mein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Hat er etwa die Tür verschlossen, um mir das mitzuteilen? Als ob es ein Geheimnis wäre, wie wir beide zueinander stehen. _

„_So was.", murmele ich voller Ironie und verschränke meine Arme vor der Brust. „War's das dann, ja?" Potter zuckt mit den Achseln. „Eigentlich nicht. Oder doch. Keine Ahnung." Meine Augenbrauen ziehen sich unheilverkündend zusammen. „Ich kann's nicht leiden, wenn du nicht auf den Punkt kommst.", teile ich ihm mit. „Eine der vielen Eigenschaften an dir, die mich stören." Ich fordere ihn heraus, das ist mir klar. Allerdings können wir diese ganze Farce hier dann einfach beenden, indem wir kämpfen und dann kann ich gehen und Silvester eben doch in meinem Schlafsaal erleben. „Achja?" Er wirkt tatsächlich belustigt. „Was stört dich denn noch alles an mir?" „Glaub mir, soviel Zeit hast du nicht, dir sämtliche Details anzuhören.", versichere ich ihm kühl und hasse das amüsierte Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass du niemals etwas ernst nimmst.", beginne ich und sein Lachen macht mich rasend. „Dass du denkst, du wärst der Lässigste und Beste und Beliebteste, Hogwarts' wahrer Held und Englands begnadetster Quidditchspieler."_

_Ich rede mich in Rage und komme immer weiter auf Potter zu, fasse ihn an seinem Umhang und drücke ihn gegen die kalte Steinwand. „Dass du ein elender Angeber bist, ständig mit deinem verfluchten Schnatz spielst und dich nur wohl fühlst, wenn deine Freunde dabei sind und dich unterstützen." Anstatt zu schreien werde ich stetig leiser, meine Stimme ist ganz rau und klingt gepresst vor angestauter Wut und ich sehe das Erstaunen in Potters Blick, als ich nicht locker lasse und nun nahe vor ihm stehe. Es dauert nur den Bruchteil von Sekunden, bis er sich rasch losmacht und nun mich gegen die Steine drängt. „Achja?" Er keucht vor Anstrengung, mich festzuhalten. „Und weißt du, was ich an dir hasse? Du bist eine elende Schlange, Snape, eine Giftschlange, die alle beißt, wenn sie ihr zu nahe kommen. Du schleichst durch das Schloss, als bräuchtest du nichts und niemanden, obwohl du einsam und enttäuscht bist. Du siehst auf jeden herab, der nicht so verbissen lernt wie du und du verachtest jeden, der für Zaubertränke nichts übrig hat. Du lebst in deiner eigenen Welt und beleidigst die, die mir nahe stehen, weil sie keine Reinblüter sind wie du."_

_Im Gegensatz zu mir wird Potter immer lauter und die letzten Worte schreit er mir regelrecht entgegen, das Gesicht verzerrt vor Zorn. Er lässt nicht locker und ich mache gar nicht erst den Versuch, mich zu wehren. Er ist kräftiger als ich, durch sein Quidditchtraining und die vielen Stunden, die er im See geschwommen ist. „War's das dann?", fauche ich, „Bist du fertig?" „Nein, verdammt." Potter brüllt es fast schon und erschrickt, als die steinernen Wände das Echo zurückgeben. „Nein, verdammt." Er wiederholt es flüsternd und kommt mir immer näher, bis er mir die Sicht nimmt und ich meine Augen schließe, weil ich sowieso nichts mehr sehe. In dem Moment spüre ich seine Lippen auf meinen, kalt, heiß, fordernd, verlangend und meine Gedanken lösen sich ins Nichts auf. Sein Körper drängt sich an meinen und ich bemerke an meinem Rücken die kalte Mauer und an meinem Oberkörper Potters Wärme._

_Es ist verrückt, vollkommen verrückt. Ich stehe an Silvester um Mitternacht draußen in der Kälte auf einem Turm und lasse mich von James Potter küssen. Seine Hände vergraben sich in meinen Haaren, zerren an ihnen und ich stöhne leise auf vor Schmerzen, während ich fühle, wie er mit seiner Zunge meine Lippen nachfährt, sachte hindurchtanzt und nach meiner Zunge sucht. Ich neige meinen Kopf zur Seite, um den Kuss zu erwidern, denn es ist, so seltsam es erscheinen mag, offenbar das einzig Richtige in dieser Situation. Unsere Zungen finden sich und ich hebe meine Hände, umfasse Potters Kopf, um ihn noch enger an mich zu ziehen. Mein Blut rauscht in meinen Ohren und alles, was ich höre, sind wir beide, schwer atmend. Wir kämpfen gegeneinander, intensivieren den Kuss und ich dränge seine Zunge zurück, erobere seinen Mund und denke einfach nicht darüber nach, was ich tue, weil ich weiß, die Wucht des Erkennens wird mich noch früh genug treffen. _

_Irgendwann lösen wir uns voneinander und ich schnappe verzweifelt nach Luft, schaue zu Boden und meide Potters Blick. Schließlich hebe ich den Kopf, will ihn etwas fragen. „Was…?", beginne ich, bevor er mir das Wort abschneidet, mich am Umhang fasst und zu sich zieht, um einen zweiten Kuss zu teilen. Und ich falle, falle rücklings in die Dunkelheit und klammere mich an Potter, als kostete es mein Leben. Mein Daumen streift seine Wange und ich zucke zusammen, als ich seine bloße Haut berühre. Beinahe möchte ich zurückweichen, möchte mich lösen und aufwachen aus was immer gerade passiert, aber er hält mich fest und seine Lippen halten die meinen gefangen. Etwas ist warm an meinem Hals und ich erzittere, als mir klar wird, dass es Potters Atem ist. Ich bin ihm so unglaublich nahe in diesem Moment und ich will meinem Geist einen Streich spielen, ihn ausschalten, denn ansonsten würde ich wohl verrückt werden- vielleicht bin ich es sogar schon. Oder wie lässt sich diese Situation sonst erklären?_

_Ich schmiege mich an ihn, fühle seinen Körper, seine Lippen, spüre, wie sein Herz klopft und denke, ich tue es, weil ich es will. Dann merke ich, wie sich seine Hände in meinen Haaren vergraben, wie er fast schon an ihnen zieht, um mich bei sich zu halten und mir wird klar, dass auch Potter sich an mich klammert. Wie zwei Ertrinkende stehen wir da, wollen einander nicht loslassen und könnten es nicht einmal erklären, befürchte ich. Jedenfalls suchen meine Lippen nach seinen, sobald er den Versuch macht, sich von mir zu lösen, und ich genieße es auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise, mit ihm zu kämpfen, indem wir einen Kuss teilen. Keiner will nachgeben und so wird der Kuss intensiver, wilder, verzweifelter, weil wir alles, was wir haben, hineinlegen und dieses Gefühl um vieles heftiger zurückbekommen. Da ist Wut und Trauer und Hingabe und Verzweiflung, alles auf einmal, und das macht es unmöglich, etwas zu analysieren, da nichts mehr zusammenpasst und genau das das Muster ergibt, das wir zeichnen. Es ist so ungewöhnlich, dass sich bereits keiner von uns mehr daran stört._

_Überrascht keuche ich auf, als Potter geradezu sachte in meine Unterlippe beißt und ich mir eingestehen muss, dass ich erregt bin. Dass **Potter** mich erregt. Ich weiß nicht, wen ich dafür mehr hasse- ihn oder mich. Meine Hand krallt sich in seine Haare, seine verworrenen, abstehenden Mitternachtshaare, und zieht ihn erneut an mich. Meine andere Hand legt sich in seinen Nacken, fühlt warme, weiche Haut und ich erbebe, denn meine Finger sind eiskalt und ich habe nicht erwartet, jemanden zu spüren, dessen Körper soviel wärmer ist als meiner. Potter zuckt zurück, doch ich halte ihn, halte ihn bei mir und beinahe denke ich, ich könne mich nicht wieder von ihm lösen. Aber dann stoße ich ihn weg, als wolle ich mir beweisen, dass ich es eben doch kann und sein verwirrter Blick lässt mich fast triumphieren. „Was soll das?", fauche ich und atme schwer, ob vor Zorn oder vor Erregung weiß nicht einmal ich selbst._

„_Hör auf zu fragen.", zischt er zurück und seine Augen glühen, sehen mich auffordernd an, nur für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks, denn im nächsten Moment schnappe ich nach Luft und meine Lider flattern. Potter steht vor mir und seine Finger reißen an meinem Hemd, lassen keinen Zweifel daran, was sie vorhaben. ‚Wehr dich! Beende das Ganze!', schreit eine Stimme in meinem Kopf und ich öffne meinen Mund, um die Worte zu wiederholen, aber alles, was ich tue, ist, Potter erneut zu küssen und mich gut zu fühlen dabei. Er zerkratzt meinen Oberkörper, als er das Hemd beiseite fegt und ich erwische seine Lippen mit den Zähnen, als ich mich in unseren Kuss stürze. Wir stöhnen beide auf und ich erröte, denn der Schmerz stört mich nicht, sondern lässt mich die verdammte Erregung noch intensiver erleben. Nun ist es wirklich ein Kampf, denke ich, bevor ich an Potters Umhang zerre und ihn hinter uns zu Boden werfe. Er drängt mich gegen die Wand, aber ich halte dagegen, wir stehen vor der Brüstung und ich stütze mich mit einer Hand an den Steinen ab, während die andere sich erneut um Potters Nacken legt._

_Seine Finger legen sich auf mein Schlüsselbein, streifen nackte Haut und ich lasse es zu, dass er mich auf seinen abgeworfenen Umhang drängt. Wir rollen über den Boden, keiner dazu bereit, den anderen gewinnen zu lassen und noch immer küssend. Meine Lippen fühlen sich rot an, geschwollen von den heftigen Küssen und Bissen und meine Hände tasten sich von Potters Rücken nach vorne, bekommen das Hemd zu greifen und ziehen es ruckartig aus seiner Hose, um darunterzugleiten, über seinen Bauch zu fahren und ich ziehe zischend Luft ein, als ich seine Haut fühle. Plötzlich wird es real, all meine wirren Gedanken lösen sich auf und ich sehe so klar wie noch überhaupt nicht an diesem Abend. Ich hasse Potter, dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Aber ich will ihn weiterküssen, den Kampf nicht unterbrechen und gegen ihn gewinnen. Und das Glimmen in seinen Augen, der entschlossene Zug um seinen Mund herum zeigen mir, dass auch er nicht daran denkt, aufzugeben. Nicht gegen mich. Es hätte mir klar sein müssen._

_Ich lächele bitter, streife mit dem Daumen seinen Bauchnabel und frage mich, wer von uns beiden als Erster zurückweichen und alles beenden wird. Einer wird es tun und es macht die Spannung des Moments aus, das keiner von uns weiß, wer es sein wird. Wir werden das hier niemals in seiner Gänze durchleben, dazu liegt zuviel zwischen uns, dafür hassen wir einander eigentlich zu sehr. Momentan ist alles, was uns zusammenhält, die Erregung, die entsteht, wenn man etwas Verbotenes erlebt, etwas, was eigentlich gar nicht geschehen dürfte, weil es vollkommen unmöglich ist. Potters Hand dürfte nie auf meinem nackten Rücken liegen, niemals dort entlangfahren und er dürfte mich niemals stöhnen hören, nicht vor Verlangen. Für eine Sekunde denke ich daran, was wohl wäre, wenn das alles nur ein Spiel wäre, wenn Potter nur wieder versuchen würde, mich bloßzustellen. Dann wird mir erneut bewusst, dass ich ihn gerade ebenfalls berühre und ich weiß, wir würden uns beide erniedrigt fühlen, sollte diese Nacht jemals bekannt werden._

„_Ich hasse dich.", keuche ich und spüre seinen fragenden Blick, „Ich wollte das nur noch mal gesagt haben.", füge ich hinzu und hasse sein Grinsen. Er kann nur allzu leicht erraten, was in meinem Kopf vorgeht, fürchte ich, denn seine Gedanken müssten ähnlich sein. „Nicht so sehr, wie ich dich hasse.", antwortet Potter und ich presse ein Lachen heraus. „Nein. Ich hasse dich mehr.", bestehe ich darauf, dass ich Recht habe und streife seinen nackten Oberkörper, als er zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen will. Der Effekt ist verblüffend: Potters Lider flattern unkontrolliert, sein Mund bleibt offen und er stöhnt leise auf. Plötzlich wird mir bewusst, wie viel Macht wir in dieser Situation übereinander haben. Ich über ihn ebenso wie er über mich. Keiner von uns kann triumphieren und die Erkenntnis trifft mich unerwartet. Ich fasse Potter an den Schultern, halte ihn fest und blicke ihn an, bemerke die Überraschung in seinen Augen._

_Der Ausdruck in den meinen verhärtet sich und Potter spürt die Veränderung, die in mir stattfindet. Er erhebt sich, löst sich von mir und steht auf, dreht sich weg. Ich stütze mich mit den Händen auf dem Boden ab, komme auf die Füße und greife nach Potters Umhang, reiche ihn stumm zu ihm hinüber und er nimmt ihn mir ab, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zieht sich wieder an und das Mondlicht taucht ihn in fahles Licht. „Frohes neues Jahr." Meine Stimme klingt rau und ich wirbele auf der Stelle herum, höre, wie Potter seinen Zauber von der Tür nimmt und reiße sie auf, um in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zu eilen. Bella wartet auf mich und ihr Blick spricht Bände, doch sie nickt mir nur zu und ich nicke zurück. Ich zittere am ganzen Körper, kann nicht fassen, was geschehen ist und lasse mich in den Sessel ihr gegenüber fallen, die Beine von mir gestreckt und das Haar noch zerzaust. Ich taste mit den Fingern nach meinen Lippen, berühre sie und kann fühlen, dass sie geschwollen sind von den Küssen, die eigentlich Bisse waren. _

„_Ja.", lächelt Bella und ich schaue sie fragend an. Sie zwinkert mir zu und etwas in ihren dunklen Brombeeraugen verrät mir, dass sie es weiß, dass sie alles weiß über mich, über jeden falschen Gedanken, jede verborgene Sehnsucht und jeden seltsamen Wunsch. „Ja, man kann es sehen.", fährt sie fort und ich erröte im Flammenschein des Kaminfeuers. „Was meinst du?", erwidere ich störrisch, hasse sie einen winzigen Augenblick lang dafür, dass sie mich so genau durchschaut und bin ihr im selben Moment dankbar dafür, dass sie mich ohne Worte versteht. Bella seufzt. „Spiel nicht den Unwissenden, Severus, das passt nicht zu dir. Sei einfach froh darüber, dass es nun passiert ist und du ihn vergessen kannst." Meine Wangen brennen vor Verlegenheit und Bella beobachtet mich interessiert. Sie hat zweifellos recht mit dem, was sie sagt, aber ich will es mir nicht eingestehen, will ihr widersprechen und beweisen, dass sie falsch liegt. _

_Bella schüttelt den Kopf, als ich den Mund öffne. „Bemühe dich nicht, Severus. Es wird dir nicht gelingen, mich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Ich habe auch meine Erfahrungen gemacht." Und sie steht auf, lässt mich zurück und ich höre das Knistern und Flackern des Feuers um so vieles lauter als zuvor. Es dringt in meine Gedanken vor, macht mich beinahe wahnsinnig und ich versinke im Dunkel der Nacht, blende das Vergangene aus und löse mich allmählich von dem Verlangen, das James Potter in mir hervorgerufen hat. Bellas Stimme dröhnt in meinem Kopf. „Nun kannst du dich darauf konzentrieren, ihn zu hassen, denn nichts hindert dich mehr daran.", flüstert sie und als ich mich erhebe, weiß ich, dass ich mich einmal mehr auf Bellas Rat verlasse, weil ich keinen eigenen weiß. Ich kann mir nicht selbst helfen und so tut sie es für mich._

Ich stütze mich auf dem Fensterbrett ab und fluche. Die Idee mit den guten Vorsätzen ist definitiv schiefgegangen. Stattdessen geistert Potter durch meine Erinnerung, obwohl ich mir vorgenommen habe, ihn zu vergessen und zu hassen. Mittlerweile ist er tot und ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich ihn hassen soll dafür, dass er selbst jetzt noch diese Macht über mich ausüben kann, oder begehren und beinahe lieben soll, wie in jener Nacht. Meine Gefühle sind widersprüchlich wie eh und je, doch ich weiß, ich belüge mich selbst, wenn ich behaupte, froh darüber zu sein, dass ich damals wie ein Slytherin gehandelt habe und verschwunden bin, ehe etwas geschehen konnte, das mich bis ins Innerste berührt hätte. Ich hasse ihn und vermisse ihn und habe alle Gefühle durchlebt, die man einem anderen Menschen gegenüber hegen kann. Aber er ist tot, er ist tot, verdammt, und ich kann nichts mehr ändern. Als wäre es seine Rache dafür, dass ich die Nähe zu ihm gescheut habe, im einzigen Moment, in dem er bereit war, sie mir zu gewähren. Und ich verachte mich selbst dafür, die feige Schlange zu sein, als die er mich beschimpft hat.

Das Neue Jahr beginnt. Und ich fühle mich einsam, einsamer als jemals zuvor. Weshalb nur hatte ich nicht den Mut, ihm die Macht über mich zu gewähren, die er zweifellos bekommen hätte, wäre ich nicht aufgestanden und gegangen? Und ich verfluche ihn, verfluche seine Arroganz, verfluche mich, verfluche meine Feigheit, verfluche Bella und verfluche ihren kühlen Verstand. Und gestehe mir ein, dass ich mich niemals von Potter werde lösen können. Verdammte Gryffindors. Verdammte Slytherins. Ich nicke dem Mond zu und halte mich an Bellas Ratschlag. Vergessen. Das ist das einzige, was mich vor dem Wahnsinn bewahren kann, an dem ich selbst Schuld habe.

* * *


End file.
